Kiara
by Raven and Pheonix
Summary: My Oc must live in the scenario that was in Red Dawn. Sorry really bad summary.


**Chapter 1: It all begins**

I do not own any Red Dawn Characters or the movie itself.

XXXX

It starts

XXXX

I walked out off the house out onto the porch. I had a bag full of guns and I sat on the porch swing until my father came out. When he did he guided me to his car. It was his weekend. Since my mother and father are divorced. He would drive us to the woods and he would set up dummies for me to practice on. He would say things like "Ease up on the barrel" or 'Aim right down the middle of the gun." It really annoyed me but I knew he was correct. When we were done there he would take me to the ice cream store, and he would buy himself chocolate madness for himself and a plain vanilla for me. When his weekend was done my mother took me to classes to defend my self. That is until he died when I was eleven. Then it was just my mom, sister, baby brother, and I. By that time though i was like a little assassin. That is also about the time when I met Mattie and Jed. They became like a second family for me. Mattie and Jed were both older than me so I was like their younger sister. I met all of their friends. I met Danny who was friends with Jed and Robert. He was really nice and kind of cute. Turns out he lives next to me. I also loved to hang out with Tori and Erica.

Today was the final football game before the finals, and I was getting ready to go watch it. I wrapped my hair into a bun put some boots on and then left my room. I walk down the stairs. When I get down there I can here my sister Mya honk her horn, "Hurry up already."

"Okay I am coming" I yell. I kiss my mom on the cheek and say I will be back soon. I walk out the door and down the stony steps to my sister's car.

"You know you take forever to get ready."

"Yeah, yeah just step on it." When we get there Mya goes off to hang out with her own crowd and I go take a seat in the bleachers. On my way up the stairs I see Robert and Daryle sitting in a row by them selves. I walk up to them and slide into a seat next to Robert. "Hey guys!"

Robert and Daryle both turn to me. "Hey" Robert says with a small tinge of pink on his cheeks. I think nothing of it because it is almost in the middle of December. I turn my head to the game.

The game is over two hours later the game is over with a pitiful score of 24 to 17 with the opposing team winning because Mattie would not pass the ball. I stand up and look at the two boys to my right and I think of what Mya told me earlier. She said that there was an after party at Grill.

"Hey guys there is a party at Grill. Do you want to come." Robert looks as if he is going to say no but Darlye beats him to it. "Yeah sure we would love to."

"Okay." I grab Robert's arm and start sprinting off but he also grabbed Darlye's arm so he is flailing behind us. I reach the parking lot with a slightly winded Robert and an angry Darlye. "Please don't do that ever." I stifle a giggle and get in Mya's Car with Robert and Daryle in tow. "To Grill please"

"Yeah what ever. You are lucky mom made me your chauffeur."

"Just go!" The ride to grill is fast and short. We get out and I ask for a table. When the waitress guides us to the table Daryle slides in first then Robert and then me. When our waitress asks for our drinks we all say water. I also order a side of french-fries. "So guys what are you going to do this weekend?"

"Well I am going to hang out at Daryle's for today and tomorrow and then go home on Sunday."

"Oh then do you want me to tell your parents that you won't be coming home today?" The waitress walks over with our fries and I immediately grab one.

"Sure that would be great!" Just then Tori comes over.

"Hey Kiara. You guys don't mind if I take some fries?"

"No take some." Then Tori walks away. I look over at the boys and they are just starring at her with their mouths open. I pick up Robert's jaw and say, "I think you lost that. Daryl chuckles. I was about to say something else but the room gets extremely dark. I hear someone says "power outage". I groan because I was having a good time. I say goodbye to the boys and ride back home with my sister. When we pull up I go to Robert's to deliver the message then I go to my house and crash in my bedroom.

XXXX

The next morning

XXXX

I wake up 30 minutes to 7 and get dress in some sweat pants and a tang top. I run down the stairs and grab a bottle of water from the fridge. Then I leave and start my morning jog. When I return there are people screaming in the streets and airplanes flying over the treetops. I start to sprint towards my house. I make it in record time. I drop to my knees when I see at the front door. My mother is lying in a huge puddle of blood with a bullet hole in her temple and two in her chest. What is worse is I see my little brother drenched in blood. He is still alive because I can hear his soft cries for help. I pick him up and wipe off most of the blood. I step over my mother's corpse and into the house. In the living room is where I breakdown. I walk inside. I don't see a body but I see a large pool of blood in the living room. What happened how did this happen. Thirty minutes everything was fine. I put the baby on the floor and rise. I know what I have to do. I grab 4 bags and fill them with things. The first bag is filled with guns that my father owned, ammunition, and a couple of knives. I keep a pistol in my pocket though just in case. The second bag is filled with things for the baby. The third bag is filled with food and water. The last bag is filled with toiletries, clothing and medicine. I strap the bags on and get the baby. I slowly walk outside. I run over to Robert's house to check on his parents. When I get there his dad has a red soaked white t-shirt. The mother was also shot but she is still alive. She signals me to come. "Please end my suffering and if you can find Robert." She says in a wheezy breath. I cry a little because of what she is asking me. Slowly I nod. I take the pistol and press it to her temple and I pull the trigger putting them out of their misery. I get up and walk out of the house.

My father always told me if there was an emergency go to the woods. I do exactly that. I duck from ally to ally avoiding all contact with the Korean soldiers. When I make it too the woods I sprint not caring where I end up. I then remember that during the summers I would often go to the cabin that Mattie and Jed own. I look at my surrounding. I have a decent idea about where I am. I start to sprint while trying to console the baby. When it is about 12:00 pm I can see the cabin. I slowly walk over. I can see the lights on so I just pray that it is one of the boys. I walk up to the door. I grab the handle and twist it gently. It opens with a tiny creak in it. I walk in the door and close t behind me. The first room is clear. I walk over to the wall pull out my pistol and sneak up onto the doorway where the light is. When I get up enough confidence. I spin around with my gun aimed at the people in the room I am about to shoot when I recognize that I am out numbered and I know some of the people. Jed says, "Everybody put your weapons down." He walks over to me. "Dang Kiara you look like hell."

"Well you try running through the forest with a baby with you!" I set my bags down and I sit on the ground.

"Okay." And he backs off. I see all of the people's faces. There is Danny, Robert which I am glad to see, Tori, Mattie, Jed, two new people, Daryle, Peete and Erick.

"Everybody this is Kiara a very close friend of mine. Kiara you know most of the people but this," he points to the new people, "is Julie and Greg" Julie Walks up to me. "Can I hold the baby?" At first I am reluctant but I eventually give out. I unhook my brother from the sling and hand him to her. She laughs. "Is he yours?"

"No he is my baby brother he is all I have left."

Tori decides to speak up, "What happened to the rest?" I shed some silent tears. "I found my mom with three bullets lodged into her on the porch with my brother in her arms. I did not find Mya but i found a large pool of blood in the living room" I look down into my hands and cry. Julie who still has my brother is in tears. Then I feel a soft hand on my back. The hand strokes my back gently. I don't know who it is but I lean into him. I cry my eyes out before I regain my composure. I look up and see Robert's face. I silently thank him before sitting back up. "Okay what is the plan?" Everybody looks at Jed. "For now we sleep we will figure the rest of the things out in the morning." I lay back down and snuggle into Robert's body. I wake up around midnight. I try to go back to bed but sleep eludes me. I get up and go over to my pack I grab one of my guns and a knife and head outside. I walk from the porch I find a suitable tree and start climbing it. I sit on the branch perched like an eagle. Ready to fly at any moment. I think about what happened today. I am not sure if Mya is alive but I have hope. If she is alive i will find her. I hear a rustling below me. I see two people exit the house with a bag. I don't know what it is but it came from the house so it is not good. I hop from branch to branch following the people. I see them stop at a car. I know that they are about to leave I have to stop them. I leap from the branch with my dagger ready. I land on the boy closest to me. I stab him in the back. I know he is a goner because I stabbed through the lung. The other person tackles me. He punches me in the gut and it hurts but I don't let that stop me. I kick him off with my feet. I grab my pistol that is on silent. I shoot him in the arm. It will put him out of commission for a couple of minutes. I turn to the car and I shoot the tires to make sure he wont get far. When I am done I get tackled again. This time my head hits the side of the car. I am instantly knocked out.


End file.
